This invention relates to crimping tools, and more particularly relates to a novel and improved hand-held crimping tool for crimping different types and lengths of connectors onto coaxial cables in a simplified and highly effective manner. In the hereinbefore referred to U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,004 for LENGTHWISE COMPLIANT CRIMPING TOOL, a hand-held crimping tool is automatically adjustable to compensate for slight differences in length of coaxial cable fittings, such as, differences resulting from manufacturing tolerances, dirt or wear. In that tool, the coaxial cable fitting is inserted into a seat on a die portion so that the cable end is in facing relation to a plunger. The plunger has a chuck and spring-loaded biasing member at one end in facing relation to the die portion, and a crimpable connector is loosely assembled on the cable end between the biasing member and seat so that when the plunger is advanced toward the seat it will force a preassembled crimping ring on the connector to radially compress the connector into sealed engagement with the cable end. Thus, the spring-loaded biasing member will absorb any continued movement of the chuck after the crimping ring contracts the connector to its maximum limit onto the cable end and automatically compensate for slight differences in effective length of the connector end.
Previously, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,167 for CABLE END COMPRESSOR, assigned to the assignee of this invention, a hand-held tool is disclosed for terminating different length and type cable end connectors and specifically adapted for terminating RG59 and RG6 coaxial cables. This tool is characterized by utilizing a hinged spacer which can be pivoted into position in front of an end stop on the tool to alter the effective length or distance between the spacer and plunger. For example, the spacer has a thickness equal to the difference in length between the RG59 connector and the RG6 connector, although a different type of compression member is employed than in the LENGTHWISE COMPLIANT CRIMPING TOOL. Accordingly, in a modified form of invention, it is proposed to incorporate a hinged spacer as hereinbefore described in combination with different extension tips in terminating different length coaxial cable connectors.
There is a continuing need for a crimping tool which is more versatile and capable of handling different sizes and lengths of connectors including but not limited to the RG59, RG6, RCA, BNA and IEC connectors. In addition, it is highly desirable to simplify the crimping operation by applying an axially directed force to a sleeve portion of the connector which receives the cable end in such a way as to impart radial compression to the connector into crimping engagement with the cable end.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for a novel and improved universal crimping tool.
It is another object of the invention to provide for a novel and improved hand-held crimping tool for terminating a connector onto a coaxial cable in a simplified, highly efficient manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for a novel and improved crimping tool which is conformable for crimping different sizes and types of connectors onto the end of a coaxial cable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for a hand-held crimping tool of the type which is lengthwise compliant to compensate for slight differences in length of fittings owing to differences in tolerance and wear as well as to more substantial differences in length and size of different types of fittings.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide for a hand-held, universal crimping tool which automatically compensates for slight differences in length of the connector assembly and includes interchangeable adapters to compensate for more substantial differences in length and size of cable end connectors or fittings.
In accordance with the present invention, a tool has been devised for terminating different lengths of connectors onto a cable end wherein an elongated body has an end stop and plunger in aligned, axially spaced relation to one another and force-applying means are provided for axially advancing said plunger toward and away from the end stop whereby to radially compress a portion of the connector into crimping engagement with the cable end. The tool is comprised of a receiver including means resiliently mounting the receiver on the plunger, and adapter means between the plunger and end stop are operable to adjust the axial spacing between the receiver and end stop according to the length of connector being terminated onto the cable end. In a modified form, the body may include a hinged adapter at the end stop to alter the effective distance between the end stop and plunger according to the length of fitting to be terminated. As in the preferred form, a spring-loaded member on the plunger includes a receiver which is yieldable in an axial direction in response to advancement of the fitting into engagement with the end stop, and a lever arm is mounted on the body to axially advance the plunger toward and away from the end stop. Preferably, the receiver includes circumferentially spaced gripping portions either to releasably engage a collar at the end of the fitting or to engage one of a plurality of tip extenders for different length fittings. Each tip extender includes a slotted cylindrical projection to receive the conductor pin projecting beyond the deformable sleeve of the cable and an abutment for the end of the collar on the fitting.
There has been outlined the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto. In this respect, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting. As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.